1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing method and a printing system.
2. Discussion of the Background
JP-A-2006-130725 (published May 25, 2006) discloses an offset printing method based on inkjet printing. The method described in JP-A-2006-130725 includes a first step of printing a UV ink image on a flat original sheet by inkjet printing using a UV ink, a second step of bringing the UV ink image to a semi-dry state by irradiation of ultraviolet light or an electron beam while printing the UV ink image or immediately after the printing, a third step of transferring the semi-dry UV ink image to an elastic blanket surface, a fourth step of offset printing a printing object with the UV ink image transferred to the elastic blanket, and a step of drying and fusing the UV ink image formed by offset printing.